finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony
Ebony is a brand of coffee in the Final Fantasy XV Universe. It is the preferred brand of Ignis Scientia, who commonly drinks it while driving the Regalia in Final Fantasy XV. Unlike the Cup Noodle, Gladiolus Amicitia's preferred brand, Ebony was not designed as product placement. However, there is a real life brand called Ebony Coffee Roastery from New Zealand. The developers were at first unsure whether they could use the name Ebony Coffee due to copyright reasons for the international versionshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AliwfutGi8g&feature=youtu.be&t=41m21s, but after reaching out to the company, they got permission to use the name, and the coffee company's logo also appears in the ending credits for this reason. The logo used in the game is unique and not a real brand, although fanmade coffee tumblers and other unofficial "Ebony Coffee" products have cropped up in sites like Etsy. Ebony is named after the prototype engine for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AliwfutGi8g&feature=youtu.be&t=39m25s The ''Final Fantasy XV'' E3 2013 trailer ran on Ebony, rather than the actual environment (Luminous Engine).Final Fantasy XV director addresses fan concerns, new gameplay — Gematsu.com. The prototype environment was named such to be the opposite of the "White Engine" that was the prototype environment for Final Fantasy XIII, as the two games have contrasting black and white themes. Profile The label of an Ebony can reads: :Ebony Roasters :Black Coffee ;Ingredients :Filtered water, coffee beans :This is unsweetened coffee. Premium beans are slowly brewed. For 3 days to create a naturally aromatic and smooth coffee that is uncommon in a can. :Keep refrigerated. :Best consumed within months of production date. ;Nutrition Facts *Calories 0 *Calories from Fat 0 *Total Fat 0 *Saturated Fat 0 *Trans Fat 0 *Cholesterol 0 *Sodium 0 *Total Carbohydrates 0 :No sugar added :No artificial preservatives When the party first visits the shop in Hammerhead Prompto comments "Whoa! They got Ebony out here! Ignis is gonna flip! Wait...Uh, what’s a 'gil'?", implying Ebony is available in both Insomnia and the outlands. A common car-riding quip is for Noctis to ask if Ebony is "really all that good" and Ignis affirming. Sometimes when the party enters shops they warn not to mention to Ignis the shop is out of Ebony due to an imperial blockade. Ignis also drinks it during some camping scenes. The player can get an Ebony decal for the Regalia from Lestallum. It is found in the southwest corner of the market, just across the Tastwell Grill restaurant. Ebony vending machines are rest spots in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto, where the player can replenish HP and save their game. The spots are marked on the map with the same icon camps are marked with in the full game, and being in their vicinity plays the same sound effect. The first vending machine save point is the "Oh, My Ebony" Archive Highlight. Noctis drinks Ebony in Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, but in Final Fantasy XV, he doesn't like it. According to Director Hajime Tabata, Noctis dislikes coffee, but forces himself to do it to look more mature." Gallery Shop-Ebony-Coffee-FFXV.png Ebony-Decal-Regalia-FFXV.png Oh-my-Ebony-Highlight-FFXV-Episode-Prompto.png Regis-Cor-Cid-Weskham-Photo-FFXV.png|Regis with a coffee cup in an old photo. Ebony coffee tin in Altissia cafe in FFXV.png|Coffee tin in Altissia cafe. Ardyn reads a magazine in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Ardyn with a can of Ebony in Episode Ardyn. References Category:Final Fantasy XV